


I've Got a Head Full Of Songs (A Heart With Wings)

by DemonLollipop



Series: Ask Me Why I Did It [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (mentioned only) - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mentions of collaring, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, Rutting, Sub Blackwall, Tags Updated As Story Does, exhibition kink, man-pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonLollipop/pseuds/DemonLollipop
Summary: This is gonna be a smut-dump for my story Home Is Where The Heart Is! Most of it is going to be non-linear standalones, but I might reorganize it later.You don't have to read the main story to read this, but there are going to be original characters scattered throughout,  so be aware of that.Enjoy!





	1. Its Getting Hard To Breathe (Under The Sheets With You)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sleepy Sex  
> Pair: I Have Faith In You (Cullen+Rowan)
> 
> Cullen and Rowan wake up warm in a cold room and decide to get a little warmer.
> 
> Contains Blowjobs, missionary position, fluff.

It wasn't the first time the two of them had shared a bed.

With Cullen’s nightmares and Rowan’s trouble sleeping without someone next to her, the two shared a bed more often than people thought. The only person who slept with Rowan more was Cole ironically.

But there was something comforting about waking up next to someone warm, and slightly larger than you.

Rowan woke slowly, burrowed beneath heavy blankets and the furs Heimarr had gathered for her. Cullen gave a quiet murmur and nuzzled her neck as she moved lightly, not wanting to wake him. She carefully extracted herself from his arms and stuck her foot out of the blankets, only for her to immediately bring it back in when she realized how cold it was.

“ _Nope_ , definitely not doing that” She muttered and heard soft huff of laughter.

“What exactly were you going to do?” Cullen asked, pulling her back to him.

“Well, I _was_ going to grab breakfast. But it is way too cold to leave this bed” Rowan snuggled into his chest and felt him laugh.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head with a smile. “Then I suppose we will have to stay here for a while longer”

A thought passed through Rowan’s mind and a wicked smile crossed her face before she schooled her features. “I suppose. But I don't really feel like sleeping” She pressed a kiss to his chest and felt his breath stutter.

“Oh?” A light flush was appearing on his face and Rowan gave him an innocent look.

Another kiss was laid against his sternum and Rowan burrowed further down, kissing down the former Templars chest. Cullen turned slightly until he was on his back, watching the young woman crawl down the bed, keeping beneath the blankets.

Soon Rowan reached the waistband of his sleep-trousers, plucking lightly at them. Looking into his eyes, she kissed lightly against his pelvis and raised a brow.

“Yes. Maker, please yes” The flush had traveled, now covering his face and going down to mid-chest. She grinned against the fabric as she pulled down his trousers, revealing the lack of undergarments beneath them. His cock was still only half-hard against the soft skin of his thigh and another idea flickered.

Ignoring his cock, she began to kiss his thighs, shucking his clothing fully and tossed it outside the cocoon of blankets around her. Then to keep him in suspense, she took the covers from his hands and lowered them until they rested against his chest, hiding her from his eyes. A curse rang through her ears, muffled by the layers of blankets. Cullen may like to watch her, but he also knew better to go against her in the bedroom.

Plenty of good experiences came from her taking charge and he was learning fast.

The first touch to his cock had him jolting in surprise, the thighs under her hands twitching. Another lick was lathed against his cock and a moan passed through the blankets. She brought the tip into her mouth, sucking lightly and finding him already leaking, the salt pooling on her tongue.

Slowly, she began to bob her head, hollowing her cheeks in intervals to keep him guessing when the next would come. Eventually, she reached the base, burying her nose in the dark gold curls on his pelvis. Steadying her breath like Bull taught her, she swallowed around the now fully hard cock and hummed lightly, hearing Cullen moan louder in surprise. Then her eyes were assaulted by light as Cullen pulled her off, and was kissing the taste of him from her mouth.

When he pulled back, they were both panting and flushed.

“Where did you learn how to do that?” Cullen nuzzled the base of her neck and pulled lightly on the collar of her nightgown.

Rowan laughed breathlessly. “Bull. He’s been giving me tips on how to... please some of you” She caught his lips again and smiled. “I'm guessing that’s a yes?”

“Very much yes. Remind me to thank him” He licked into her mouth and tugged her gown up and over until she was bared to his eyes. The dress was disposed of, thrown off to the side of the room as he took one her nipples into his mouth, making her gasp.

The gasp turned into a groan as he began to lick and suck the nipple in his mouth, before moving onto the other. Eventually, she threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him back up until he was looking into her eyes.

“I think that's enough now” She took his cock gently in her hands and gave it a few strokes, watching his eyes flutter with the combined sensations. “Fuck me” Rowan whispered into his ear, only for him to roll them over, the blankets pooling around his lower back, exposing them to the air.

“Gladly” His smiled pulled at the scar on his lips as he rubbed over her core, teasing and barely touching her clit. Cullen watched Rowan squirm before gently guiding himself into her, both of them moaning with the feeling.

Cullen lowered himself slightly until he could bury his face in her neck. Kisses were pressed against her collarbone while he waited for her to adjust. When her foot thumped the base of his spine, he began to move.

They rocked together slowly, unrushed as the sun began to filter into the room. The war outside Skyhold’s walls didn't matter, the scars on Rowan’s stomach didn't matter.

All that mattered was the quiet gasps and sighs coming from both of them as he began to speed up, Rowan pushing back with each snap of his hips.

Pulling away from her embrace, he watched Rowan come apart as he thrust hard and fast into her body, driving breathy moans from her mouth. Her hair was a fiery halo on the pillow and her bright eyes were closed in pleasure as he kept up the hard, quick pace.

“Want to feel you, want you to come with me” He growled and reached down, rubbing her clit and hearing her cry out. It wasn't long before her back bowed, a shuddering cry released from her throat as she came, pulsing around him until he followed with her name on his lips.

Cullen collapsed on top of her, the two of them panting into each other's mouths before he pulled out. Rowan whimpered lightly at the loss and felt him pull her towards him, tucking her against his chest.

“Well, that's certainly one way to start the day” He panted and heard a quiet laugh from Rowan.

“Agreed”


	2. Kiss Me On the Mouth (And Set Me Free)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heimarr and Cullen have a heart to heart (and then find out that feelings aren't something they need to hide)
> 
> Prompt was supposed to be Frottage but turned into Frottage and Dirty Talk (not that I care)
> 
> Contains rutting, feels and Heimarr being kinky (and revealing one of Rowan's kinks)

“You really don't like him, do you?” Cullen blinked as he looked up from his paperwork. Rowan’s Avvar, Heimarr, was lingering in the door space near his office, dark eyes scanning the room as he walked in.

“Who?”

“That scout. Tim? Thom? Whatever his name is, you were practically glaring at the man when he left his report”

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Jim. I don't hate him, but the last time Rowan and I were having dinner together, he ran in shouting. Ruined the mood for the rest of the night, all because he was confused about which shipment of supplies was supposed to go with the Inquisitor” He leaned back in his chair and looked up at his broken ceiling. “I may bear a bit of a grudge” He huffed a laugh and looked at Heimarr who smiled back.

“Oh? I couldn't tell” The taller man walked forwards and Cullen tensed a bit when Heimarr leaned over his desk, suddenly serious. “However, that's not why I am here Huntmaster”

The Avvar still insisted on using his terms, as opposed to the terms that the rest of the Inquisition army used. He even backed up his rationale by saying they even lived in a hold. Rowan had been present for the conversation and had laughed at the Advisors expressions when they realized they couldn't argue with Heimarr’s logic.

“Then why are you here Heimarr?” Cullen hedged cautiously, eyeing the ever-present ax on his belt.

“I am here because our beloved is wandering a desert and you have not spoken to me since the night you joined our bed”

Cullen blushed as he remembered the night in question. He had stumbled upon one of Heimarr and Rowan’s more private moments, the two stripped down and Heimarr pressed against the bed as Rowan touched him. Rowan had asked him, quietly and earnestly, if he wanted to stay. And stay he did, until the next morning when he left with his clothes and armor under his arm and avoided the two until she had left for the Hissing Wastes and the Oasis just past it, not to be back in Skyhold for weeks.

“I apologize, but I have bee-”

“Please don't lie to me Cullen” Heimarr interrupted. “I have seen you in the garden with the Tevinter, and I have seen you in The Iron Bull’s company more than once” His eyes searched Cullen's face as the man turned a darker shade of red and looked away. “Rowan misses you. You did not see the expression on her face when she woke up and saw you were not in the bed with us.”

The look on Cullen’s face made it clear that Heimarr had hit the problem on the head. “I should not have joined the two of you. It will not happen again” The Commander went to go around the desk, only to be pinned to the wall by a very frustrated Avvar. “Please let me go Heimarr”

“No. Not until we solve this problem”

“What problem? I have apologized for my behavior, what more do you want from me?” Cullens jaw had tightened and Heimarr could see one of the veins in his neck jump as Heimarr leaned closer.

“I did not want an apology, Cullen. What I want is for you to come back to us” Heimarr’s heart jumped when he saw the furrow in Cullen's brow as the other man looked up at him.

“Us?”

The Avvar huffed. “Yes Cullen, us. I love Rowan, just as you do. But, one does not have to be one's soulmate to fall in love. And my dear Huntmaster, I have fallen for you.”

“But Rowan, she-”

“She knows Cullen. She is the one who sent me here, fearing that the reason you left was because of me” Heimarr’s eyes searched the Commander's face and smiled sadly at the guilty expression. “I would not have allowed you in our bed if I did not have feelings for you as well”

A thumb stroked Cullens cheek as Heimarr turned his head, tilting it to look into his eyes.

“Will you come back to us, Cullen?” The Avvar said quietly, hope in his dark eyes.

Cullen shuddered as he surrendered to the kiss Heimarr pressed against his lips and opened his mouth in answer to Heimarr’s questing tongue.

The kiss was soft and wary, Heimarr not wanting to scare off the shorter man by being too forward.

That flew out the window though when Cullen pulled away from his lips to kiss down his neck.

“Cullen, wait.” Heimarr stepped back, just enough to stop Cullen, but staying in his space. “If we do this, I do not want you to regret this. You pulling away once is enough, I do not want it to happen again”

The Commander breathed deeply for a moment. “I didn't think you wanted me. You never said anything and seeing you in Rowan’s arms made it all the more difficult to want you.” He looked into Heimarr’s eyes, bright gold meeting abyssal black.

The smile that graced Heimarr’s face was half feral with its joy. “Trust me. Rowan wants this just as much as we do” He nuzzled the column of Cullen's throat, reddening the skin with his beard. “What do you say, Cullen?”

“Please” The feeling of teeth against his throat should have been shocking but drove away any disbelief that he wanted Heimarr. The Avvar pulled away, and push Cullen towards his ladder.

“Get up the ladder and get undressed. I want you on the bed when I get up there” A smack to the Commander’s ass had him jump as Cullen followed the order.

Cullen climbed the ladder quickly, hearing Heimarr below, locking the doors and ensuring no one would disturb him. His hands shook a bit as he undid his armor and put it on the stand on one side of his room. He was shucking his pants went the ladder began to shake and wondered what would happen if he didn't follow Heimarr’s instructions.

Nonetheless, he was reclined on the bed when Heimarr climbed the last few rungs. The Avvar gave him a long measuring look, from his crown of golden hair, down to his scarred warrior’s chest and to the thickening length laying against his stomach.

“Hmm. Fereldeners are more well built than I remember” He prowled forward, stripping off the greaves and leather armor covering his chest. “But perhaps that’s just you” He crawled on the bed, crouched carefully over Cullen’s prone body. He gently ran his nails over Cullens stomach and chest, watching the muscles jump and Cullen’s breath stutter. He followed the trail of pink marks with his lips, pressing kisses to his abdomen.

“Wait” Heimarr looked up to see Cullen’s golden eyes had changed to molten bronze. “I want to feel you” Cullen tugged the Avvar up and kissed him, tangling their tongues and nipping at his lips. He pulled on Heimarrs pants, insistent. The smile directed at him made Cullen swallow hard, the other man looking like a Varghest with a nug in his jaws.

“As you wish” The pants came off with little to-do, both of them eager to feel each other. Before long, they were rutting, speechless, against each other's thighs.

“You feel so good against me Cullen” Heimarr growled into his ear, making Cullen moan. “Whimpering and moaning like a whore. I wish Rowan could see you, see how good you are for me,” He grinned as Cullen’s hips jolted against him. “How would look in her collar I wonder? She had one made for you” He ran his tongue against the vein in Cullen’s neck and bit lightly at his pulse point. “The softest red velvet with a little pendant, engraved with your name’

His hips began to move faster, feeling the tightening in his stomach. “Are you going to come for me, Cullen?” He tightened his grip on Cullens hips, knowing he would leave bruises that Cullen would feel for days.

Cullen gasped out a yes and swore, head thrown back.

“Come for me, Cullen. Come” Heimarr felt Cullen come before he saw it, the muscles in his body and thighs tightening before white splattered onto his chest and the Commander was practically yelling as Heimarr chased his own orgasm, driving him into oversensitivity.

Cullen’s cum slicked the way as Heimarr joined him, shuddering and fastening his teeth against Cullens shoulder as he came, a primal part of him marking Cullen as his.

The Avvar’s arms shook as he held himself up, not wanting to crush Cullen as he came down. After a moment, he rolled to the side, panting with exhaustion.

A soft touch to his shoulder made him look over, to see a dazed Cullen smiling at him.

“Stay?” He whispered, stroking the other man’s shoulder.

Heimarr smiled in return, grabbing Cullen for a kiss.

“For as long as you will have me”


	3. Carry My Fears as The Heavens Set Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I had inspiration? Very kinky inspiration? So have some Rowan/Blackwall, even though they haven't even met in the main story.
> 
> Contains: Biting, very little kink negotiation, dom!Rowan, a little bit of dark!Rowan, and some emotional h/c.

Contrary to popular belief, Rowan loved dragon hunting. Thom could see it in her eyes when one flew overhead, the cheer she and The Iron Bull would give when they heard the flapping of wings. Most of the time when they hunted dragons, Rowan brought only one warrior, a mage, and a rogue. She cited it as a balanced party, ensuring they got close, medium and far ranged attacks so that if there was an issue, they could get the injured party out.

 

However, once in awhile, she brought only warriors.

 

Like a few weeks ago.

 

Cassandra, Rowan, Bull and he had gone to the Emerald Graves after hearing of a Greater Mistral dragon freezing swatches of the forest. The battle had gone over surprisingly well, until the Mistral’s tail had struck Blackwall in the chest, knocking him unconscious.

 

He woke hours later, with Rowan sleeping in a chair next to him and Cassandra keeping watch. The Seeker revealed that after he had collapsed, Rowan had gone into one of the rages that happened when one of her soulmates got injured. The Mistral didn't stand a chance against the sudden onslaught of Rowan’s storm and fade magic, combined with Bull and Cassandra’s blades. At one point, Cassandra said, Rowan had opened a rift and used the power to drain the strength of the dragon and cut its heart out while it was still weak.

 

The image was a far cry from the woman sitting quietly in her tower and doing paperwork with a nug on her lap. Rowan’s curls fell around her face in a strawberry blonde curtain, the soft blue of her dress completing the look of a noblewoman. Inquisitor Kent was the one who granted him mercy, but Rowan had been the one to save his life.

 

“Does your council have you doing paperwork now my lady?” Rowan twitched in surprise and looked up at him, smiling when she met his eyes.

 

“Only when necessary.” She held out her hand and pulled him down for a kiss, trying not to disturb Stefan in her lap. “Was there something you wanted love? You don't normally come to my rooms”

 

“I have been thinking. When we were in the Graves, I was knocked unconscious” He watched her face and saw something flicker in her eyes.

 

“You were. We killed the dragon and took care of you” Gently, she pushed the nug off her lap and watched him scamper over to his mate by the fire. “Simple as that”

 

“I beg to differ my lady.” He approached, slowly, seeing the firelight flicker in her eyes. She looked like a predator waiting for her prey to come to her. And he was walking right into her claws.

 

He carefully knelt in front of her chair, taking one pale hand in his own callused and tanned ones. Her knuckles were scarred, reminders of her own battles and he could see the winding dragon around her wrist, it's orange scales vibrant against her skin. It was a far cry from the Griffin that marked his words, the cool, dark blue like a stain on fresh parchment.

 

“Thom” Her voice jerked him from his thoughts. Her other hand went to cup his cheek, only to hesitate as the Mark cast his face in verdant. He ignored the relieved look on her face as he leaned into the hand, closing his eyes.

 

“Cassandra told me of how you killed it. You ripped it's heart from its chest while it still beat. All because of me. Because I failed”

 

“It would have died anyway, Thom. How I finished it doesn't matter” She soothed silently, misunderstanding his concern.

 

“It does Rowan” He sighed and looked into her eyes, the fire casting her face in harsh shadows. “Cassandra told me you snapped. That hasn't happened since-” Rowan stopped him with her marked hand laying over his mouth, eyes sparking.

 

“Enough Thom. It is dead, and that will not happen again” She growled lightly, before relaxing. “I should have better control. I _will_ have better control” She stood with a single motion and he saw a peek of her new leg underneath the gown, shining Everite replacing her normal leg. He was mildly impressed with Dagna’s work before it was hidden by the blue gown again and he stood, catching her with a hand on her arm.

 

“And what if I don't want you to?” He said quietly, pulling her closer. Rowan stilled beneath his hand and slowly turned her head.

 

“What do you mean Thom” Her voice was flat, nearly Tranquil and he paused to choose his next words carefully.

 

“You are very controlled. And when that control breaks, things like that happen” His thumbs stroked her arm gently and he pressed his forehead to her hair. “What if I gave you an outlet for you to lose control? Somewhere you don't have to hold back”

 

“What do you suggest Thom?” Rowan turned fully towards him and narrowed her eyes, hands clasping his.

 

“Me. When you need to be violent, you come to me. I can take it”

 

Rowan shook her head. “No. I am not using you as a punching bag, Thom. Even Bull has lines, and hurting someone because you’re angry is one of them”

 

“Then don't be angry” Blackwall raised her hands and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. “Be joyous. Revel in the marks you give me, let me feel you while you pass judgment on the world” He pressed a kiss up her Marked arm, starting at her wrist and going up, letting her feel his warmth through her sleeve. “Make me yours, so that no one else can hurt me. My Lady” He looked into her eyes and saw the winding darkness inside them.

 

“Kneel for me my darling” She whispered and he sunk to his knees, the plain, loose clothes he wore making it easy. “You want me to lose control, Thom? You want me to hurt you?” Her hands slid gently through his hair and gripped tightly, guiding his head up.

 

“Yes, my lady” He whispered.

 

“What’s your watchword?”

 

“Warden” He replied without hesitation. A smile flickered on her face as she let his hair go.

 

“Strip” She ordered, going to sit on the bed. “Then come here.”

 

He did so quickly, reading the heat in her eyes. His clothes went in a small pile beside her dressing curtain, heaped carelessly. He paused at his unders, eyes flickering to where she sat. A nod and the thin white cloth was discarded into the pile.

 

His feet made little noise against the hyena skin on the floor, and he felt warm even with the mountain air making his skin prickle. Wordlessly, he sank to his knees between hers, head tilted up.

 

“You're such a good boy aren't you?” She whispered, hands stroking his hair. “So eager to please” Her flesh foot rose and tapped his cock, making it twitch lightly. “Do you want me to touch you?”

 

He nodded before she pinched his ear. “Words darling” She ordered.

 

“Yes my Lady. Please touch me” The barest hint of a smile graced her mouth before she pulled him up, hand fisted in his hair.

 

Her lips pressed gently against his chest, her small stature making it difficult to reach his mouth. Her other hand grasped his cock gently, touch feather light and not enough. A whimper left his mouth unbidden and he felt her grin against his skin.

 

The next stroke was firmer, from root to tip and he felt himself slicking up her hand, already dripping. The next kiss was placed on his sternum, then on his nipple, where her soft tongue traced it, teasing.

 

She had been so soft, the bite was almost unexpected.

 

Her teeth bit down at the same time she twisted her hand, the mix of pleasure and pain making him gasp. A lathe of her tongue soothed the sting but he still felt her teeth pressed against his skin.

 

“Again,” He asked, and saw her raise her head.

 

“Get on the bed” She ordered, letting him go. He clambered onto the bed, resting his back on the frame. He was glad he did.

 

Off came her dress, the blue cotton pulled off and flung over to where his own clothes rested. Her breast band and panties pooled at her feet, baring her scarred alabaster skin to his eyes. He watched as she crawled towards him, hardening further at the look in her eyes.

 

She kissed him like she was a walking storm, sweeping him off course. Sparks filled his mouth, and claws of lightning scraped up his sides, making pink lines in his skin. Her breath was a maelstrom, taking away his own as she mounted him, taking him deeper and deeper until he was drowning.

 

The tower could have collapsed around their ears and he wouldn't have noticed.

 

She rode him harder than she did her horse, taking what she wanted with pressed kisses and sharp bites along the seam of his lips.  He could feel his orgasm building, spiraling beyond his reach.

 

“Please” He whispered and felt her teeth along his collarbone.

 

“Come for me Thom” Her voice drifted along the wind and her teeth sunk into his skin as he came, jerking in her hold.

 

His hand snuck between them as he kept his hips going, oversensitivity be damned. Rowan cried out as he touched her clit, stroking roughly.

 

“Please” He murmured as she kept riding him. “Want to feel you, want to see you, my Lady”

 

With a final cry and her nails biting roughly into his shoulders, Rowan came, shuddering against him.

 

They came back slowly, Rowan pressing her head against his with a tiny smile on her face.

 

“Stay tonight,” She said, kissing the teeth marks on his neck. “I want to see how you look in the morning”

 

Blackwall chuckled roughly and cradled her hips, thumbs stroking lightly. “As you wish”


	4. You Didn't Have to Say My Name (But You Did)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per request: A little bit of love for our beloved Ambassador.

 

Even with all of the things Rowan had been through, Josie thought, she was still so tender. From the way she held her pets, to the way she spoke to the children as they passed. But here, in her room, with nothing but firelight to guide them, Rowan was the gentlest.

 

Inquisitor Kent had passed judgment, and it was left to her Ambassador to soothe feathers for Nobles when they thought she had been too lenient or harsh. This often meant Josephine was in her office until the wee hours of the morning, writing letters and blinking tiredly at the inkwell next to her hand.

 

Rowan, now out of her Judgement clothes, had entered her office, took one look at the noble shouting at her and had the man thrown out from Skyhold. Naturally, Josephine had protested, until Rowan fixed her with a look.

 

“Josephine, you know how I feel about abusive Nobles,” She said, gravely quiet. “I do not tolerate them, and I will not allow pompous ass-hats to yell at you for something I did. If you wish, I will put out a bulletin in the morning, but for now, you need sleep” Rowan had taken the tired Ambassador’s hand and had led her up the new steps to her tower room, lit by a quiet fire and the witchlights Rowan favored.

 

She had stripped them both with gentle hands, placing kisses on Josephine's shoulders, her wrists and finally her neck, fingers nimble of the other woman's buttons.

 

“Rowan” Josephine breathed, feeling her Soulmates hands cup her breasts through her shift. “I-”

 

“Shhh _mi Carina_ ” A nip to Josephine's ear had her shuddering and Rowan smiled against her neck. “Just relax. I’ll do all the work”

 

Josephine let herself be led to Rowan bed, and let herself sink into the kiss Rowan placed upon her lips, deepening it when she felt Rowan's own skin and metal covering hers.

 

“Will you let me take care of you?” Rowan breathed, fingers gently stroking Josephine's hipbone. Josephine let out a tiny whimper as she nodded and the smile that grew on Rowan’s face was half-feral. “Good girl” She purred and slipped a finger into Josephine's core.

 

The thrusts of her fingers were not fast or sloppy, but were instead deep and slow, accented by the flick of her thumb over Josephine's clit. The older woman sighed and gasped at Rowan’s touch, letting herself drown in the myriad of kisses and bites pressed against her skin.

 

Her breasts were lathed, nipped and sucked by a mouth that had taken flesh from another. Hands, now calloused by blades and staves, wandered like a nomad over her skin and she cried out as Rowan whispered into her ear, voice low and full of promises.

 

“Maker, you are so beautiful Josie” She panted, fingers speeding up lightly. “I wonder what Skyhold would think if I dressed you like the girls back home. Short skirts, a top to show off your soft stomach. Would they watch as I put you on my throne and devoured you? Would they be helpless against your cries as I made you beg?” A particularly hard thrust made Josephine answer.

 

“Please, Rowan” She cried, hips bucking. “Please, please, want you”

 

“Want what Josie?” Rowan murmured, twisting her fingers. “Use that silver tongue of yours my darling”

 

“Want your mouth” She begged, hand gripping Rowan’s teasing arm. “Want to come, please. So close-”

 

A growl came from Rowan’s throat and suddenly Josephine was on her stomach, ass in the air. Kisses and bites littered her thighs until finally, Rowan’s mouth as on her core, fingers now thrusting hard and fast.

 

Rowan’s tongue found her clit with ease, flicking and sucking the little bundle until Josephine was crying out with every movement, overstimulated and so so close-

 

“Come for me Josie,” A voice said, thunder crackling in their vocal cords. “Come for me”

 

And with a final thrust of her fingers, Josie _screamed_.

 

She didn't know how long she drifted, only that when she came back, she was clean and dressed in a soft nightgown, with Rowan curled around her.

 

“You alright?” She whispered gently, fingers carding through Josephine's hair. “You left me a for a while”

 

Josephine's eyes fluttered lightly and she turned her face into Rowan’s stomach. “‘S quiet” She sighed. Rowan chuckled lightly.

 

“I would hope so. How about we get some sleep _mi carina_? You look exhausted” Rowan held back a smile as Josephine gave a very unladylike grunt and burrowed deeper into the furs and blankets covering Rowan’s bed.

 

Within moments, Rowan was curled around her Soulmate as they slept, the twin moons lighting the room.


End file.
